


I'll let you be in my dreams (if I can be in yours)

by Brightwing27



Category: Little Women (2019)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, First Kiss, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22138645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brightwing27/pseuds/Brightwing27
Summary: In Paris, he dreams of Amy.
Relationships: Theodore Laurence/Amy March
Comments: 13
Kudos: 327





	I'll let you be in my dreams (if I can be in yours)

**Author's Note:**

> What if Laurie hadn't gone to London after Amy's initial rejection? Au-ish kinda sorta. Idk man, I just need more Amy/Laurie and I don't care about timelines anymore. Takes place whenever you want!

In Paris, he dreams of Amy

Usually, the dreams are of her in that studio, her delicate hands marked with white and black paint, little fly-away hairs falling across her forehead.

Laurie longed to reach out, to tuck the blonde whisps behind Amy's ears. 

In the dreams, Amy would look up at him, blue eyes full of purpose and love, something he missed seeing when they were children. He often chastised himself for being so blind, his intense infatuation with Jo blinding him from the love Amy had held for him all along.

This dream Amy would smile up at him, plump lips parted sweetly. Laurie would lean in, and the smile would fade slightly, blue eyes falling closed as their lips brushed.

He would always wake up at this part, eyes snapping open and breath quickening. The dreams had been plaugeing him for weeks, and it was time to stop dreaming of Amy and time to take action.

*****

She's painting when he finds her, as usual. She's set up outside in the courtyard, pallet covered in sweet pinks and dark greens. Laurie smiles as Amy frowns in concentration, swirling a paint brush into a plum color.

"You know what you've done to me, don't you?" 

She looks up, startled, but breaks into a smile once she sees him, paint brush stilling in her hand. "Oh?" She laughs, a three bubbled breath. "What have I done now?" 

He sighs dramaticly, resting his head on her shoulder. "You've bewitched me, Amy."

She scoffs, but from the corner of his eye he sees the surprised uncertainty that flashes across her face. He turns to face her fully, looking into China blue eyes.

"You must have, I've only been dreaming about you for weeks." 

Her eyes flash with doubtful surprise, eyebrows raised. "And what do these dreams entail?" And oh, Laurie wants so badly to kiss her in this moment, to take her in his arms like he should have done years ago.

He doesn't, holds himself back as not to scare her.

"We kiss."

He says it bluntly, let's it hang in the air as Amy draws in a breath, eyes wide.

"Laurie, if this is a joke I can't say I find it very funny." She says sharply, but in her eyes he can see a hint of the hope that lives there, eager and bright. 

He sets his jaw, eyes searching hers. "I've never been more serious about anything." And he means it, has never wanted anything more than Amy, Amy March at this very moment.

Amy holds his gaze, but her lip quivers. "I will not be second best to my sister, Laurie, as I've told you once before. Not now, not with this." Her voice shakes as Laurie moves to cup her face in his hand, and she lets him.

"I've been blind, Amy. I was young, a boy who knew nothing of the world." He leans closer. "I've been places, Amy. I've met people, people who've bored me to tears. None of them have ever captivated me like you have. Not a single person."

Their faces are mere inches from each other, and Amy's eyes dart down to Laurie's lips and back to his eyes.

"Please," he breathes, both hands caressing the soft skin of her face. "Please Amy, bring my dreams to reality." 

Amy is still until the very last moment, when she wraps both arms around Laurie's waist and kisses him, the boy she had dreamed of for so long.

It's quick, a brush of lips. They part for a moment, but Laurie brings her back to him, lips moving against hers at a slow, passionate pace.

He's not dreaming, he reminds himself. Amy, this is Amy in his arms, the woman who has haunted his sleep for weeks, months now. And _she_ kissed _him._

When they finally pull away from each other, Amy is flushed and panting, Laurie brushing his warm fingers across her cheeks.

"I've dreamt of you, too." She whispers. "Ever since you brought Meg home from the dance that one evening."

Laurie smiles. "What did these dreams entail?" And it is Amy's turn to smile.

She leans in and kisses him again, firm and sweet, the second of a million kisses to come.


End file.
